LISTA DE CANCIONES DE CANDY Y ALBERT
by CrisdeA
Summary: Esta es mi lista de SongFics dedicados a Candy y Albert.  Aquí les dejo a "El Hombre Que Yo Amo ; "
1. Chapter 1

**_Candy Candy y su personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la canción que inspiro este songfic._**

_Hola, bienvenidas a mi estación dedicada a Albert y Candy. Espero escribir un songfic a cada canción que me inspire y me recuerde a Candy y Albert. Dedico este pequeño songfic a las chicas que han dejado su 'reviews' en mi otro fic. ¡Gracias chicas por ser mi inspiración! Abro esta lista con la canción __**AMIGA **__de mi Albert mexicano, __**Alexander Acha**__. Creo que la letra de esta canción les queda a Albert y a Candy a la perfección. Si no has visto el video oficial de la canción te recomiendo que antes de leer te des una vuelta por youtube y veas el video oficial...los hoyuelos de ese hombre me matan…es todo un papacito. Por cierto no escribí la letra de la canción en mi fic porque no quiero que mi adorado Alex me demande por violar los derechos de autor._

_**AMIGA**_

Estas inocentemente dormida mientras yo no puedo parar de imaginar mil y un cosas que me gustaría hacerte. Yo sueño contigo, mientras tu solo sueñas con otro. Tus ojos de esmeralda me gustaría que fueran adornados solo con el reflejo de mi rostro. Si supieras todo lo que me inspiraras estoy seguro que saldrías corriendo, porque los pensamientos que tengo no son los de un amigo. Yo que no tengo idea cual es mi nombre, a que me dedico, o si soy una buena persona. Solo de una cosa tengo certeza; y es que nunca había amado o deseado a alguien de esta manera.

Hoy me preguntaste si creía que tú serías una buena esposa porque eras pésima para eso de cocinar y hacer la limpieza. Apunto estuve de decirte que no tenias que preocuparte que yo me encargaría de esas tareas. Enserio que sabes como hacerme perder la cabeza. Así como el otro día mientras cocinábamos me diste a probar con tus dedos de lo que cocinabas. Apunto estuve de succionar tus delos y probarlos de la forma como me gustaría probar todo tu cuerpo. Amiga, en verdad que sabes seducirme con tu inocencia.

Escucho con atención como haces sonidos en tu cama al darte la vuelta en tu sueño y de repente tiras las sabanas al piso. Me haces sudar frio y apretar las sabanas con mis puños para tragarme las ganas de ir a cubrirte, pero no con las sabanas que yacen en el piso sino con el calor de mi cuerpo. Amiga, por favor no te levantes, te pido en mi mente. Sientó como te paras, tal vez al haber sentido el frio. Levantas tus sabanas del piso confirmando mis sospechas. La tenue luz de la luna envuelve tu hermosa figura dándome la oportunidad de poder observarte a mis anchas. Cuando de repente sientó que te me acercas, cierro los ojos solo un instante antes que tú te des cuenta que te comía con la mirada. Sientó como das pasos hacia mí, y de repente tu cálida mano acaricia mi rostro con infinita ternura y me haces sentir en la gloria.

Tengo ganas de gritarte; Candy aléjate no te acerqués mas. Pero mis instintos pueden más y cuando sientó como pasas tus dedos por mis labios detengo el transcurso de tu mano con la mia y beso tu palma. Te sientó estremecer, entonces hago algo que siempre quise hacer, te jalo hacia mí y caes sobre mí con una risilla divertida. Estas apunto de decirme algo, pero yo silencio tus labios con mis labios. Mientras mis manos atrapan tu rostro sin darte escapatoria. Es un beso tierno, un beso lleno de curiosidad por explorar de mi parte y la tuya. Siento muchos deseos de profundizar el beso, entonces lo hago mas intenso obteniendo como respuesta un sonido de placer que se ahoga al salir de tus labios, por el beso que nos estamos dando.

Detengo el beso solo para continuar besando otras partes de tu dulce piel. No se como sucedió pero has desabrochado la camisa de mi pijama y tus pequeñas y tersas manos acarician todo mi pecho, dándome oleadas de placer. Con tus acciones me haces perder el control, te hago cambiar de posición, me poso encima de ti y mis manos parecen haber tomado vida por si mismas mientras desabotonan tu pijama. Dejando toda tu tersa piel al descubierto, la cual inmediatamente es besada por la luz de la luna y bañada por mis besos. De repente siento como empieza caer un estrepitoso aguacero y los truenos se sienten tan lejanos mientras beso la rosadas puntas de tus senos. Empiezas a decir Albert…Albert…Albert…esta lloviendo y tengo miedo. Entonces yo todavía entre sueños te contesto: no te preocupes Candy, yo estoy a tu lado, solo déjame abrazarte, pero solo abrazo a la nada. Albert tú siempre tan tierno, enserio que eres el mejor amigo del mundo, dices mientras siento que bajas a toda prisa por la escalera de tu litera. Tengo mucho miedo a los truenos, me dices. Te acuestas a mi lado y me abrazas con toda la confianza del mundo despertándome por completo de mi dulce sueño.

_Hola, estoy haciendo una lista de canciones para Albert y Candy y estoy aceptando sugerencias. También si a alguien se le ocurre un mejor titulo para esta serie de songfics que pienso escribir háganmelo saber, es que soy terrible para eso de dar títulos jijiji._

_Esperando que perdonen mis horrores de errores des mando besos y abrazos._

_Gracias por su valiosísimo tiempo._

_CrisdeA_

_19-10-11_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Candy Candy**__y sus personajes no me pertenecen, mucho menos la canción que inspiro este songfic._

_¡Hola chicas! Mi segundo songfic fue inspirado por la canción: " __**LA MUJER DE MI VIDA" **__del maestro __**Ricardo Montaner**__, saludos a las chicas que me leen y me dieron sus sugerencias…Este fic es dedicado muy en especial para __**Moonlightgirl 86 **__quien sugirió una canción de Ricardo Montaner ¡gracias por tu sugerencia!_

**"La Mujer de Mi Vida"  
><strong>

_ADVERTANCIA: Este es un fic en universo alterno, están advertidas, por cierto es mi primer intento de ff en universo alterno: espero no decepcionarlas, si sufres de "diabetes" necesitaras grandes dosis de insulina._

Si hace tan solo un par de meses me hubieran dicho que me convertiría en un casto hombre de negocios, nunca lo hubiera creído. Yo, el mujeriego y trotamundos incansable, me he convertido al celibato y me he vuelto sedentario. La culpable de mi súbito cambio es la rubia pecosa de mi oficina. Cada vez que sonríe siento como todo mi cuerpo se paraliza. Me paso el día esperando ser uno de los tantos afortunados a los que les dirige una sonrisa. Aunque me apene decirlo, me he convertido en uno más de su larga lista de admiradores secretos. Cada mañana, sin que ella se de cuenta, le dejo una nota anónima donde le hablo de todo lo que me inspira. Hoy por fin me he decidido a confesar mi atracción hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Candy leía y volvía a leer la breve nota que el hombre que se había colado inadvertidamente en su corazón le había escrito.<p>

-Patty creo que iré al lugar que él me pide, realmente tengo mucha curiosidad de saber quien es.

-Candy es muy peligroso, te estas citando con un desconocido.- Su amiga le aconsejaba.

-Debes de ir, sino te arrepentirás, además por lo que nos has contado…yo creo que se trata de un compañero de tu oficina.- Le decía Martha, la abuela de Patty.

-Abuela, como puedes ser tan insensata.- La regañaba su nieta.

-Abuela Martha usted tiene razón, deje y me voy a arreglar porque se me hace tarde.- La pecas salió corriendo a su habitación.

Las tres mujeres compartían un departamento en Chicago. La abuela Martha era una famosa chef, mientras tanto su nieta Patty se dedicaba a administrar el restaurante de su abuela. Candy por su parte, de la cocina no sabia nada, por esa razón ella vivía feliz con la abuela Martha quien usaba a Candy como conejillo de indias para sus nuevas recetas. Patty casi siempre se negaba a serlo porque para ella la comida era algo muy peligroso; ella creía que todo la hacia engordar y consideraba a la comida como su peor enemigo. Un enemigo que trataba de destruirla a toda costa con deliciosos aromas.

-Por cierto Patty, mañana empieza a trabajar el nuevo chef, es muy guapo ponte lista y atrápalo.- Dijo bromista a su nieta mientras esta solo torcía los ojos.

-Abuela, eres incorregible. ¿Cuándo dejaras de querer ser Cupido?- Patty no soportaba como su abuela se la pasaba recordándole su poca habilidad para atrapar a algún caballero. –Además el andar con un chef seria una muy mala idea, con lo propensa que soy a subir de peso, imagínate un hombre que sepa cocinar sería mi perdición, me convertiría en una bola de grasa.- Bromeo Patty.

-Mi niña hermosa cuando te darás cuenta que el peso es lo que menos importa.

-Abuela eso díselo a todos los hombres que quieren a una mujer que este hecha un esqueleto a su lado.- Se quejo Patty mientras se retiraba a su habitación a leer una novela de romance.

La abuela se quedo muy pensativa. _– ¿Cómo alguien tan linda puede tener tan baja estima?-_ La abuela fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un torbellino de pecas.

-¿Cómo me veo abuela? ¿Cree que este atuendo es adecuado para conocer al hombre de mi vida?- Preguntaba Candy, mientras daba una vuelta de 360 grados y su vestido blanco flotaba como una vaporosa nube.

-Es perfecto Candy.- Le decía la abuela con sinceridad.

-Bueno me voy.- Candy se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la abuela.

-Suerte hija… ¿Sí llevas tu celular por cualquier problema?

-Sí, no se preocupe abuela que además también llevo mi gas pimienta.- Decía mientras sacaba una botellita del interior de su bolso rojo.

-Candy…me mandas un texto para saber si ese hombre sí resulta ser el hombre de tus sueños. Mas te vale que me mandes un mensajito sino no podre dormir de la curiosidad.

- OK, yo le mando un texto, por cierto ya es algo tarde y mañana es la reinauguración del restaurante. Debería de ir a dormir porque mañana será un día muy largo y pesado.

-Gracias hija, no te preocupes en cuanto reciba tu texto me iré a dormir.- La manipulo, la siempre picara abuela Martha.

-OK… entiendo.- Candy le guiño un ojo para después dar la media vuelta y salir casi corriendo.

* * *

><p>El rubio no podía con los nervios, se sentía como un adolecente. –<em>No recuerdo nunca haber sentido tantos nervios antes de confesar mis sentimientos.-<em> Analizo el rubio.-_Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca me le he declarado a nadie, siempre todas las chicas con las que anduve eran las que me perseguían.- _El hombre dejo escapar un suspiro. – ¿_Y si cuando sepa que soy yo, sale corriendo?_

Mientras el rubio nadaba en un mar de nervios, Candy leía nuevamente la breve nota que más o menos decía así:

_Mi muy estimada dama, la cito esta noche a las nueve en el 233 S. Wacker Drive, para decirle en persona el contenido de mis notas._

Candy tomó un taxi.

-¿Adonde señorita?-Pregunto el taxista.

-Al 233 South Wacker Drive.

-¿A la Willis Tower? Si va al mirador en este mes lo sierran a las ocho de la noche señorita.

-¿Willis Tower?...por todos los cielos ni en cuenta que esa era la dirección de la Torre Willis. Soy una distraída a mas no poder…yo que estaba preocupada de que tal vez me había citado en un lugar privado.- Empezó a hablar Candy emocionada en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Por lo visto va a tener una cita con su novio.- El taxista sonreía pues la sonrisa de esa pecosa era contagiosa.

-No es mi novio…no puede ser, olvide maquillarme.- Decía angustiada, mientras buscaba en su bolso su lápiz labial. Desafortunadamente solo encontró un brillo labial con el cual cubrió sus labios.

-No se preocupe usted luce perfecta sin maquillaje.

-¿Usted lo cree?

El taxista solo le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a través del espejo retrovisor.

* * *

><p>-Llegamos… ¿Esta segura de que estará bien? Cierran la entrada a los visitantes a las 7:30.<p>

-Yo creía que era a las 9:30.-Decia Candy muy extrañada.

-Del próximo mes o sea abril a septiembre lo mas tarde que aceptan visitas es a las 9:30 porque cierran a las 10:00 pm, pero de octubre a marzo lo mas tarde que aceptan visitantes es a las 7:30 ya que cierran a las 8:00 y como estamos en marzo la entrada a visitantes ya estará restringida. –Le explico el taxista algo preocupado por la rubia y deseando interiormente que no asistiera a su cita.

-No importa, él me cito a las 9:00 de la noche, entonces tal vez me este esperando en la entrada. Aquí tiene su dinero por favor quédese con el cambio.- Candy se bajo ante la desilusionada mirada del taxista quien esperaba poder volver a verla algún día.

Candy miro la hora en su celular ya eran las nueve con quince.-_No puede ser, se me hiso tarde. Sera mejor que me de prisa.-_ Pensó angustiada.

Al acercarse al edificio un hombre vistiendo un traje de guardia de seguridad se le acerco.

-¿Usted es la señorita Candy?- Pregunto el guardia ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica. –La persona que la espera en el mirador la describió tal cual, por favor pase.- Decía con una picara sonrisa.

Candy se subió al elevador y el minuto que tomó ascender 1, 353 pies fue el minuto mas largo de toda su vida. Con cada segundo sentía como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo sin control. Con tanto nerviosismo, ella una persona que nunca había tenido ningún tipo de problemas usando ascensores llego hasta el punto de sentir nauseas con el rápido movimiento del elevador. Cuando finalmente arribó a su destino ya no sentía sus piernas. Miro alrededor hasta toparse con una alta figura masculina que tenia la miraba perdida en un cristal. El caballero vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa negra, llevaba su larga y rubia cabellera suelta; un atuendo totalmente diferente al que usaba en la oficina. Donde solamente vestía traje y corbata y su cabello siempre lo llevaba atado en una coleta.

-¿Sr. Albert?- Pregunto Candy sin poder evitar el sentirse sorprendida y emocionada.

-Candy, pensé que ya no vendrías.- Dijo el rubio dando media vuelta mientras su rostro dibujaba una embrujadora sonrisa, que atrajo a la rubia pecosa como a una palomilla a la luz mortal.

Candy solo se detuvo a escasos dos pasos de Albert, pues él se encontraba dentro de una de las cajas de cristal y de repente sintió vértigo al mirar para abajo. Lo cual era muy raro en ella porque nunca había tenido miedo a las alturas, pero por todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo estaba reaccionad de una manera incoherente.

-Quisiera que sonrieras todo el tiempo, pero cuando llores yo quiero ser el que limpie tu rostro y provoque una sonrisa que te haga olvidar todos tus problemas…Quisiera ser una de las pecas de tu rostro para besar todos los días tu nariz…Eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…Te amo por…

Candy no dejo que Albert terminara de recitar el contenido de todas sus notas anónimas, pues se lanzo a los brazos del alto rubio olvidando por completo el vértigo.

Albert la recibió aun sin poder creer que se pudiera sentir tanta felicidad.

Estaban los dos abrazándose, reconociéndose dentro de una gigantesca caja de cristal, la cual usualmente servía para exhibir la hermosa panorámica de la ciudad de chicago. Pero ahora la caja de cristal en si era una visión hermosa. Dentro de esta caja que flotaba sobre la calle había una pareja abrazada, por fin completando la última pieza del rompecabezas: Albert se acerco lentamente al rostro de Candy mientras con una de sus manos tomaba su barbilla y la beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El beso fue divino, Albert saboreaba el dulce sabor de Candy mientras le acariciaba el costado de su rostro hasta que interno sus dedos en la rizada cabellera rubia y la acerco aun más a su boca. Candy sentía como la mano del caballero recorría toda su espalda dándole un gran placer, pero lo que realmente la excitaba era el jugueteo de la lengua de él en su boca y su otra mano internada en su cabello. Lo único que las manos de la chica atinaron a hacer fue el aferrarse con fuerza a la fuerte espalda masculina, mientras ella dejaba caer todas sus defensas y le daba paso libre a su dulce invasor.

-Me enamoré de ti el día cuando te conocí. Tú estabas llorando y cuando por fin decidí preguntarte si estabas bien…Inmediatamente limpiaste tus lágrimas y me regalaste una sonrisa. La cual se abrió paso a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Desde ese día te amo. –Confeso a quien consideraba la mujer de su vida después de haber compartido un profundo beso.

-Todo esto que me dices me parece increíble, yo creía que me odiabas.

-¿Odiarte? Eso nunca sería posible. ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto el rubio realmente extrañado sin dejar de abrazarla.

-El otro día escuche cuando le decías a Archie que no querías hablar conmigo, que por favor él se encargara de decirme todo lo referente a mis obligaciones con el proyecto Montgomery. Yo te confieso que desde que te conocí sentí una fuerte atracción por ti, y cuando empecé a recibir notas anónimas yo fantaseaba con que tú eras él responsable, pero al saber que ni querías habar conmigo yo pensé que no sería posible que tú fueras el autor de las notas.- Explicaba Candy mientras unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos sin que ella les diera permiso.

-Candy…yo…me haces inmensamente feliz. La razón por que le dije eso a Archie fue porque se la pasa todo el día burlándose de lo locamente enamorado que me traes. ¿No te has dado cuenta que cuando hablo contigo hasta me ruborizo?…por esa razón cuando Archie empezó a burlarse de que yo tendría que hablar contigo. Él dijo que me estaría cuidando para grabar mi torpeza cuando hablo contigo, para así poder compartirlo con su hermano Stear. Yo realmente me moleste y dije lo primero que cruzó mi mente…- Albert no pensaba decirle que la razón por la que le dijo eso a Archie era porque él también se moría por la rubia pecosa y actuaba igual o mas torpemente frente a ella, pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, Archie decía que se daba por vencido en querer conquistar a la rubia porque no tenía ni la mas mínima posibilidad. Lo que no sabia Albert era que Archie se había dado cuenta que Candy le correspondía a Albert y pues contra su tío estaba mas que seguro que no tenia ni la mas mínima posibilidad.

-Albert…yo también estoy locamente enamorada de ti.- Confeso Candy totalmente apenada.

Como respuesta del rubio recibió un beso más y una invitación a cenar.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? Una cena deliciosa nos esta esperando a en mi casa.- Albert realmente no creía que tanta felicidad fuera posible, ella también lo amaba.

-¿En tu casa? Es muy pronto para…bueno…-Decía Candy realmente nerviosa.

-Jajaja… deberías de ver tu rostro. No te preocupes, no pienso faltarte el respeto, si es lo que te preocupa. Lo que pasa es que yo quería invitarte a cenar la más deliciosa comida, pero el mejor chef que conozco aun no trabaja en ningún restaurant. Por esa razón le pedí que me ayudara a prepararte la cena.- Explico Albert realmente divertido con la tímida reacción de la chica. –_En verdad que es diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido.-_ Pensó mientras recordaba como una cantidad de chicas lo acosaban para que las invitara a su casa. Algo que él nunca hacia desde que conoció a Candy.

-No te burles, lo que pasa es que yo nunca… he ido sola a la casa de un hombre.- Dijo Candy sin saber que sus palabras sorprendían en sobre manera al rubio de ojos celestes.

-Entonces me alagaría mucho ser el primero.- Dijo Albert en doble sentido, el cual la chica no comprendió.

-De acuerdo… vamos.- Le sonrió Candy, los dos tomados de las manos se subieron al ascensor. En ese reducido espacio Candy sentía como el aroma de Albert se mezclaba con su perfume creando un aroma delicioso.

Ya cuando se encontraban frente al auto de Albert, un Audi A5 Cabriolet de color negro, Albert como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta.

Al entrar al interior del auto Candy se sorprendió de lo inmaculadamente limpio que estaba.

-Mi casa queda algo lejos. ¿Esta bien si pongo música y bajo el techo?

-Es tu auto, puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Candy le guiño un ojo provocando que él pobre hombre casi chocara con el auto frente a ellos, pues tenían luz roja.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Albert no pudo evitar el hacer avergonzar a la pecosa. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta ella para besarla. Lamentablemente para ambos el beso fue interrumpido por el claxon de otro auto, pues las luces ya eran verdes.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio, pero era un silencio cómplice de sonrisas y miradas fugases.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Albert, la cual estaba ubicada en uno de los suburbios más exclusivos de la ciudad, Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Era una casa blanca encantadora, rodeada por arboles.

-Tu casa es hermosa, es como la casa de mis sueños.

-Gracias.- Dijo Albert cuando lo que realmente quería decir era que no era mas la casa de sus sueños que ya era su casa.

En cuanto Albert y Candy ingresaron a la casa un perrito negro y peludo los recibió a ladridos.

-Hola belleza… ¿puedo acariciarlo verdad?- Candy se puso en sus cuatro y acaricio al perrito mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –Enserio que eres hermoso.- Le acariciaba sus orejas. –Cual es su nombre.

-Su nombre es Puppe, lo encontré en enero casi muriendo congelado.

-¿Cómo alguien pudo abandonarlo?- Candy realmente estaba encantada con Puppe.

Por su parte Albert estaba encantado con Candy. Le encantaba su espontaneidad y alegría, era una visión hermosa como jugaba como una chiquilla con el perrito.

Albert no lo pudo evitar, en cuanto Candy se puso de pie, él la abrazo de su cintura y la atrajo a su pecho. Candy se estremeció cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo masculino en su espalda. El hombre sin previo aviso empezó a besar el cuello femenino, sus manos se abrieron paso hasta llegar a territorio prohibido, las esbeltas piernas de la chica pecosa. Candy al sentir que Albert acariciaba sus muslos por debajo de su vestido se dio media vuelta y miro a Albert a los ojos mientras decía:

-Dijiste que no me faltarías al respeto.- La voz de Candy estaba llena de reproche.

Albert sintió como si lo cruzaran mil espadas, y su mirada que solo unos segundos antes estaba dominada por la pasión se lleno de un profundo arrepentimiento que era palpable. No encontraba las palabras exactas para disculparse.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por el momen…-Albert fue silenciado por los labios de la pecosa quien perdió toda cordura al ver tan preocupado al hombre de mirada de cielo.

-Solo bromeaba.-Explico cuando termino el beso.

Como respuesta obtuvo un beso lleno de necesidad al cual correspondió. Albert tomó a Candy en sus brazos mientras la besaba y las palabras sobraron mientras la llevaba a la intimidad de su recamara.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Albert se despertó inusualmente tarde y cansado con unos ruidos extraños que provenían de su cocina. Inmediatamente busco a la rubia al lado de su cama pero ella ya no estaba. Entonces él se levanto y cubrió su desnudes con sus jeans. La visión que encontró al llegar a la cocina lo desarmo. Candy estaba vistiendo su camisa, traía su pelo todo suelto y mojado y se miraba adorable mientras trataba de atrapar a Puppe quien traía en el hocico uno de los zapatos de la rubia. Tal parecía que en su persecución Puppe se había subido a la mesa de donde había tirado toda la comida que la noche anterior se quedo olvidada.<p>

-Puppe siéntate.- Al oír las palabras de su amo el perrito inmediatamente se sentó. –Dámelo.-Inmediatamente dejo caer el zapato mordisqueado.

-Increíble, eres un encantador de animales. Nunca había conocido a uno…quiero que me enseñes como le haces ándale sí…di que sí.- Decía Candy mientras hacia unos ojos grandes de "gatito de Shrek."

Albert no podía creer que esa mujer tan inocente pudiera ser tan apasionada. Cada detalle que conocía de ella lo hacían enamorarse más y más. –_Tú lo que eres es una encantadora de hombres.- _Pensó el rubio mientras empezaba acariciar el húmedo cabello de su amada.

-Albert por tu culpa la abuela Martha me castigo y no piensa darme comida por un mes así que tendrás que invitarme a comer…pero aun no sé si sobreviviré pues tú me prometiste comida y todavía es hora que no me das ni un bocado.- Bromeaba Candy.

Albert sabía quien era la abuela Martha pues cuando acabaron su primera "ronda de reconocimiento" fueron interrumpidos con la llamada de esa abuela curiosa. Candy le había explicado quien era y el papel que jugaba en su vida.

-Lo siento amor. ¿Te gustan los omelettes?- Pregunto Albert mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes que necesitaba.

-Sí. Mientras tu cosinas yo voy a limpiar todo el desornen que hicimos.- Candy se agarro de eso para no dar al descubierto su completa incapacidad cuando de cocinar se trataba.

* * *

><p>Después de que Candy ingirió el más delicioso omelette de su existencia, Albert la llevo a su casa, pues según Candy ella tenía que ir ayudar con los preparativos de la reinauguración del restaurante de la abuela Martha. Quedaron en verse allí para cenar. Los dos descubrieron que ese era el restaurant donde trabajaría Stear, el chef y sobrino de Albert quien lo había ayudado a preparar la cena la noche anterior.<p>

Al llegar la noche todos los clientes estaban felices de nuevamente poder disfrutar de la deliciosa gastronomía de la abuela Martha y la mayoría estaban encantados con el nuevo chef, él cual ayudaba a agregar aun más originalidad.

Stear era un chef innovador, quien no temía reinterpretar los ingredientes logrando así platillos únicos y deliciosos. La pasión de Stear era el cocinar y en contra de toda su familia consiguió su sueño de convertirse en chef. Su familia era muy acaudalada y veían la profesión que él había elegido algo muy por debajo de él. Los únicos miembros de su familia que lo apoyaban eran su hermano Archie y su tío Albert.

-Debes de tener más cuidado, por poco y ocasionas un incendio.- Patty realmente estaba molesta con el nuevo chef porque por alguna extraña razón, que no podía comprender, se la pasaba coqueteándole.

-Sí, jefa. - Decía Stear mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Albert y Candy compartieron la cena esa noche, y después de una semana de noviazgo el rubio la cito en el mismo restaurant. Candy cuando llego se sorprendió al no encontrar a su novio esperándola. En cuanto Candy se sentó para esperar por él, Albert llego con una sonrisa en el rostro y una cajita negra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pues la razón por la que llegaba tarde era que no podía decidirse entre el anillo de corte esmeralda o el tradicional corte diamante.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em>Estoy muy feliz de que me dieran sugerencias así que espero más chicas. Por favor perdonen todos mis horrores de errores…y todos los momentos tan… "rosa"…pero es que me confieso soy una cursi. Les mando besos y abrazos.<em>

_Contestación a sus comentarios:_

_**LobadeDia-**__Gracias por tu comentario y sugerencia, a mi también me gusta mucho esa canción…mas adelante puede que la utilice _;) _Espero no decepcionarte_.

_**Moonlightgirl86-**__gracias por tu sugerencia, cuando leí que pedias una de Montaner…la primera canción que me vino a la mente fue la de "Dejame Llorar", pero como no quería escribir una tragedia… después de escuchar muchas canciones del Sensei Montaner me decidí por "La Mujer de Mi Vida", espero no haberte decepcionado._

_**tattys grand-**__hola nena, gracias por comentar, me hace super feliz que a una Terryfan le gustara mi songfic._

_**JENNY-**__gracias por comentar saludos para ti también, espero no decepcionarte._

_**Brower Alhely-**__gracias por comentar y sí Albert sabe soñar en grande y nos hace soñar a nosotras _:)

_**lore de brower-**__gracias por el comentario y tus sugerencias…ya me di una vuelta por YouTube y encontré tus videos…muy lindos por cierto… no deje comentarios en tus videos porque no tengo cuenta en YouTube jijiji lo siento es que soy de las típicas personas que si puedes ver o leer sin inscribirte no lo hago…lo siento soy muy mala persona Tal vez mas adelante me inscriba porque me gustaron mucho tus videos y la verdad me gustaría echarte porras._

_**Noemi Cullen-**__Hola muchas gracias por utilizar parte de tu tiempo en buscar canciones y comentar. Mi pareja favorita también es Albert y Candy. Todas tus sugerencias me encantaron muy en especial la de OV7…tú tienes la culpa de que hiciera un viaje lleno de nostalgia a mi época de chiquilla de primaria, secundaria y prepa, porque la onda vaselina fue un grupo que me acompaño desde mi infancia hasta mi adolescencia. Jajaja mi esposo se me quedo mirando como un bicho raro porque cuando estaba leyendo tu comentario, él iba pasando y empecé a gritar…digo cantar Te quiero Tanto Tanto cada día un poco más…seguido por calendario calendario de amor juntos todo el año tú y yo…jijiji creo que te das una idea de la felicidad que tu comentario me causo gracias. _

_**Kiku Matsumoto-**__gracias por comentar y por tus sugerencias. La canción de "Cóncavo y Convexo" no la había oído pero es tan perfecta y sexy para un songfic de Albert y Candy…Por lo que dices de que me adelante, no importa…porque lo importante es escribirle muchos fics a nuestro príncipe…no importa que sean inspirados por las mismas canciones…cada persona le da su toque especial, es decir su firma._

_¡Gracias por su valiosísimo tiempo!_

_CrisdeA_

_31-10-11_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen y mucho menos la canción que inspiro esta historia.**_

_Hola bienvenidas a mi estación, hoy les traigo un pequeñito songfic inspirado por la canción "__**ME GUSTA TODO DE TI" **__de la __**BANDA **__**EL RECODO.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Me Gusta Todo de Ti"<strong>_

Albert no podía dar crédito a lo que veía: Su esposa llevaba una barriga de casi ocho meses y era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Después de dos meses de viajes de negocios lo que más quería era ver a su dulce mujer. Al llegar a su hogar casi llego corriendo. Se paro en seco al verla bajando las escaleras apenas conteniéndose de salir corriendo al encuentro de su esposo, pues ahora que estaba embarazada la prudencia había hecho acto de presencia en esa impulsiva mujer.

Cuando Albert salió de la impresión de esa hermosa visión corrió al encuentro de su amada. Encontrándose con ella a mitad de las escaleras. La cargo en sus fuertes brazos y la llevo a la intimidad de su recamara mientras la saludaba sin apartaba sus labios de los de su amada. La recostó en la cama y acaricio con infinita ternura el abultado vientre que guardaba un pedacito de su amor.

-Hola mi pedacito de amor ya estas mas grande,-Albert se recostó en la cama con su cabeza en la altura del vientre de Candy.- Te extrañé mucho a ti y a tu mami. ¿Cómo te portaste? ¿La has pateado mucho?-Preguntaba mientras su pedacito de amor pateaba su mano que lo acariciaba. Sin retirar su mano del vientre de su amada Albert le dio muchos besitos y recostó su cabeza sobre el para sentir a sus dos amores mas cerca.

-Se esta moviendo mucho…él bebé al igual que yo esta feliz de que estés de regreso. No te imaginas todo lo que te extrañé Albert. Creo que preferiría que siguieras siendo un vagabundo que no tuviera tantas responsabilidades y poder compartir todos los días juntos aunque tuviéramos a las estrellas por techo.

-Pequeña yo también odio tener que hacer todos esos viajes de negocios, pero si tuviéramos solamente a las estrellas por techo nuestra bebito estaría a merced de los elementos. Jajaja…aunque sería genial el poder viajar por el mundo acompañado de ustedes dos, sólo llevando una mochila a los hombros, sin ataduras y sin deberes. Esta es la ultima vez que me ausento por tanto tiempo, lo siento es que quería que todo quedara perfecto antes que nazca el bebé porque no quiero perderme ninguna etapa de su desarrollo, aunque ahora que lo pienso ya me perdí bastante. Antes que me fuera tu barriga no era tan…grande, no sé como puedes camina amor.

Candy oía a su amado esposo realmente en éxtasis al poder escuchar su voz hasta que dijo algo que realmente la hiso enojar:

-Sé que mi estomago es enorme…no tienes que recordármelo…sé que estoy gorda como una vaca, no tienes que recordarme que estoy horrible.- Candy traía todas las hormonas revueltas y además odiaba el caminar como pato, y tener sus pies hinchados como sapos.

-Candy…amor te vez hermosa.-Albert no encontraba las palabras para demostrarle a Candy lo realmente hermosa que era.

-No me mientas Albert yo sé que me veo muy fea. Mis piernas están gordas al igual que mis brazos y el resto de mi cuerpo…

Albert silencio las palabras autodestructivas de Candy con sus labios. La pecosa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder el apasionado beso. Albert empezó a acariciar uno de los agrandados y adoloridos pechos de Candy lo cual provoco en ella un infinito placer. Candy estaba perdida entre el vaivén de los besos que realmente se exalto cuando su esposo acaricio su pierna y lentamente por debajo del vestido llego a ese lugar privado al cual solamente él tenía acceso. Candy se dejo desvestir y entones al verse expuesta trato de cubrirse, no quería que su marido viera su enorme barriga que ahora presumía unas cuantas estrías.

-No te tapes Candy te ves hermosa… me gusta verte toda…

-¿Cómo te puede gustar una mujer desfigurada?

Albert no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su esposa. ¿Qué había pasado con su Candy? Ella no era así de vanidosa, además de que se veía hermosa, su inseguridad era infundada.

Albert le susurro a su amada esposa las palabras que guardaba su corazón.

-Candy:

**Con palabras sencillas hoy quiero decirte**

**Me gustas de pies a cabeza**

**Es más claro que el agua que te necesito**

**Me gustas todita completa**

**Y es que tu belleza es incomparable**

**La naturaleza fue buena contigo**

**Hice la elección correcta al elegirte**

**Para estar siempre conmigo.**

**Me gusta todo de ti**

**Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cara**

**Y esa forma tan dulce de hablarme**

**Si me besas me llevas al cielo**

**Siento ser el aire.**

**Me gusta todo de ti**

**Eres única, por dentro y por fuera**

**A tu lado todo es tan perfecto**

**Eres más de lo que yo merezco**

**Y sin duda alguna, cuanto me gustas.**

**Y es que tu belleza es incomparable**

**La naturaleza fue buena contigo**

**Hice la elección correcta al elegirte**

**Para estar siempre conmigo.**

**Me gusta todo de ti**

**Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cara**

**Y esa forma tan dulce de hablarme**

**Si me besas me llevas al cielo**

**Siento ser el aire.**

**Me gusta todo de ti**

**Eres única, por dentro y por fuera**

**A tu lado todo es tan perfecto**

**Eres más de lo que yo merezco**

**Y sin duda alguna, cuanto me gustas**

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento estuvo muy cortito, solo espero que fanfiction no me cierre mi cuenta por escribir la letra de la canción, pero es que esta canción es tan sencilla y profunda a la vez que realmente puedo imaginarme a Albert susurrándole a Candy al oído esas palabras. Lo siento chicas, tengo algunas de sus sugerencias empezadas pero mi mente no se pone en orden espero pronto poder concentrarme. Jajaja ya hice mi comentario más grande que el fic.<em>

_**Noemi Cullen: **__Hola preciosa besos y abrazos! Todas tus sugerencias son preciosas tenemos gustos similares en música. Y sí, cada que recibo un comentario casi me muero de la felicidad, con el tuyo me falto poquito para ponerme a hiperventilar…bueno es que soy una intensa a más no poder. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y por tus sugerencias._

_**LobadeDia: **__Hola hermosa! Gracias por las porras saluditos cariñosos para ti también :)_

_**Lore de brower:**__ Hola preciosa! Que bueno que te gustara mi otro songfic y que seas igual de cursi. Muchas gracias por comentar colega cursi jijiji._

_**CANBERT:**__ Hola cómo estas tú? Yo estoy súper bien y feliz por tu comentario y sugerencia…muchas gracias la letra de esa canción es simplemente hermosa y perfecta para Albert. Gracias a tu sugerencia encontré esa talentosísima cantante e interprete, canta hermoso. Tienes la culpa que me pasara interminables horas escuchado a esa cantante. Espero y pronto terminar el SongFic de esta canción. Lo que pasa es que tengo tantas cosas en la mente que solamente tengo un párrafo, jajaja lo siento eso me pasa por ponerme hacer mil cosas a la vez._

_Feliz Domingo!_

_CrisdeA_

_13-11-11_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Como seguro se lo imaginan Candy Candy no me pertenece y mucho menos la canción llamada EL HOMBRE QUE YO AMO que me sirvió de inspiración para este peque songfic. Este songfic esta dedicado muy en especial para CANBERT, quien pidió esta canción: espero y no te decepcione. Por cierto estoy muy feliz porque ya tengo beta…es nada mas y nada menos que la simpatiquísima y talentosísima Joelise Eien, sin ella este fic no existiría ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>El Hombre que Yo Amo<strong>

_**El hombre que yo amo tiene algo de niño, la sonrisa ancha, tierna la mirada**__**…**_

Él sabe que yo vivo encantada por él y necesitándolo también. Hoy se escapó de la oficina y vino a nuestra casa para tener unos minutos de intimidad. Albert es libre como el viento y acaricia mis cabellos con su cálido aliento. Me abraza y el calor de su espíritu indomable me derrite. Me levanta y me lleva en sus brazos, tropezando y casi cayendo hacia la escalera, entonces me murmura al oído: -¿Que te parece la escalera al cielo*?- Mientras me sienta sobre los peldaños… Consigue que aún después de conocernos tan bien, me sonroje, porque él _**Tiene la palabra de mil hombres juntos y es mi loco amante, sabio, inteligente**__**.**_

-¡Amor, la servidumbre nos puede ver!-le digo, con un dejo de decepción en mi voz, dándole un beso fugaz al final de mis palabras.-No te preocupes, les di el día libre a todos. Estamos solamente tú y yo en esta vieja mansión. Acompañados claro, de nuestro amor lleno de pasión y deseo.- Menciona, mientras me guiña uno de sus céfiros ojos... Esos ojos que me atrapan en sus profundidades, ojos que me embrujan, ojos que me enamoran...

Los rayos solares son testigos de nuestra entrega llena de amor, plena de pasión. Su boca húmeda excita cada célula de mi cuerpo, cada terminal nerviosa.- ¿_En qué momento me despojó de mi ropa?-_ Es todo lo que puedo pensar, delirando ante el placer de sus besos. Me siento morir al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con el toque de mis manos sobre su piel ardiente, al sentirme tan suya. Me pregunto como alguien tan poderoso se puede volver tan frágil ante mis ojos, bajo mis caricias…_**El hombre que yo amo no le teme a nada, pero cuando ama lo estremece todo.**_

El tiempo pasa lento y a la vez tan rápido mientras recorre mi cuerpo. El pirata de mis sueños navega en mi cuerpo, acaricia mis montes de picos rosados y me derrite, a la vez me convierte en un mar turbulento, produciendo en mí sonidos placenteros ante la oleada de sus embates violentos. Las olas del mar se quedan cortas con la fuerza de él, de Albert…_**Guerrero incansable en busca de aventuras, tiene manos fuertes, cálidas y puras**__**. **_

Estando de rodillas, de rodillas sólo por él, sus cálidas manos recorren toda mi piel**. **A mi mente vienen los recuerdos de días y de noches vividos sola sin él. Todo lo que deseo es nunca apartarme de Albert, siempre estar así: amándonos. Al llegar al clímax juntos él grita mi nombre mientras yo grito el suyo…

Despierto de mi dulce sueño. Me doy la vuelta en la cama y en el lugar donde se supone que estaría, solamente esta el frío de la soledad._**El hombre que yo amo sabe que yo lo amo, y vuela siempre lejos, pero vuelve al nido, el hombre que yo amo sabe que lo amo**__**.**_

Trato de controlar mi agitada respiración, ya que siento como si alguien me pudiera escuchar. Suspiro, cierro mis ojos y veo su rostro, y de paso, todo su hermoso cuerpo. -Albert, ya quiero que regreses de tu viaje de negocios.- digo mientras miro por la ventana las estrellas, entre las cuales me parece ver su nombre escrito. Recuerdo que se molestó conmigo por preferir quedarme en nuestro hogar en lugar de viajar con él, pero la verdad es que cuando vamos juntos a viajes de negocios, Albert no trabaja mucho, ya que quiere pasársela conmigo, divirtiéndose entre las sabanas…George me dijo que este era un viaje muy importante y que hiciera algo para que Albert firmara el contrato lo más pronto posible.

–Albert, ya sé que si no voy contigo, tratarás de hacer todo a la velocidad de la luz para volver pronto junto a mí.- le expliqué y él me contestó con un beso para después murmurarme al oído: -Cuando vuelva me cobraré todas la horas vividas sin ti…después no podrás ni caminar.- Sonrío…Aún no puedo creer que él me dijo eso. Albert es un poco loco pero…_**Yo lo quiero loco, pero loco mío. El hombre que yo amo siempre sabe todo, no sabe de enojos, no entiende rencores**__._

-¡Espero que pronto regreses, me haces tanta falta!- digo en voz alta mientras me recuesto en la cama y abrazo mi cuerpo pensando en sus brazos. Su sola mirada me excita, lástima que no esté ahora aquí conmigo. Sé que Albert volverá pronto... _**El arregla todo con sabiduría, con sólo mirarme me alegra la vida**_.

Trato de dormirme pero no puedo, ya que solamente estoy pensando en él: en Albert, mi Príncipe de la Colina. Mi mente viaja a un pasado no muy lejano y recuerdo que fue él, precisamente él, quien llenó mi vida y me dio un motivo para nunca darme por vencida. Me quito mi ropa de dormir pensando en él. Mis manos se vuelven grandes y cálidas gracias a mi imaginación, mientras recorro mi cuerpo tal y como lo hace él... _**El hombre que yo amo camina en mi mente, es mi único ídolo entre tanta gente, él hace una fiesta con mi pelo suelto, ladrón de mis sueños, duende de mi almohada**__._

Me asusto al oír a alguien entrar a mi habitación. Es Albert, quien de momento se queda paralizado al ver mi cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por mis propias manos. De inmediato reacciona y sus manos se unen a mi juego… -Pequeña traviesa, por lo que veo te diviertes mucho sin mí.- Me susurra al oído para nuevamente empezar a devorarme... _**El hombre que yo amo sabe que lo amo, me toma en sus brazos y lo olvido todo; él es mi motivo, es mi propio sol, él me da alegrías que nadie me dio**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>:

*Posición del Kama Sutra

Usé parte de la letra de la canción la cual esta en negrita y en cursiva. ;)

Muchas gracias a LobadeDia, Kiku matsumoto y a Joelise Eien por sus reviews :D

Siento mucho el tardar tanto en subir nuevos song fics, pero como mi loca cabecita no puede ordenar mis ideas pues nada de lo que escribo tiene sentido, que bueno que la hermosa y talentosa Joelise se animo a ayudarme a ordenarlas…muchas gracias por todo amiga. También muchas gracias a ciertas chicas cuyas platicas me dieron la inspiración para este fic, ustedes saben quienes son ;)


End file.
